The subject matter described herein relates generally to voltage detection devices and, more particularly, to wearable voltage detection devices with improved accuracy and sensitivity.
Voltage sensing devices are used to detect active voltage sources within a predetermined distance of the device. At least some known voltage sensing devices must be intentionally activated by a user (i.e., they are not passive, automatic sensing devices), and have relatively limited range.
At least some known voltage sensing devices are wearable devices. Design constraints generally require such devices to be physically thin, low profile, and unobtrusive. When an active voltage source is detected, an alarm may be generated, emitting at least some electromagnetic interference. The electromagnetic interference may be coupled into the sensor input element if the alarm is generated near the sensor input element, impacting the ability of the voltage sensing device to accurately detect active voltage sources.
Further, at least some known voltage sensing devices include a housing made of a highly electrically insulative material, such as silicone rubber. When the housing moves relative to a sensor or other electronics, or if the housing contacts another object, an electric charge may be accumulated on the housing. This accumulated electric charge also interferes with the ability of at least some known voltage sensing devices to accurately detect active voltage sources.